M's Game
by rpgfan100
Summary: Kiriyo challenges Emu to a little game. He probably should have remembered what happened to Emu whenever a game is involved... EmuxKiriyo and Split personality


M's Game

 **Author's Note: Ya know, I actually had a story written for this…kinda. But then, after writing the first line of this story, which was suppose to be after a scene chance, any sort of story was thrown out the window in favor of this instead… I regret nothing.**

True to Kiriyo's word, M was very interested in the older man's game.

"You still have a chance, ya know," says M, his hand wrapped tightly around Kiriyo's penis "To just give up and accept your defeat."

"Like hell I well," says Kiriya, squeezing M's penis even hard as if to prove his point "There's no way I'm losing to a cheeky brat like you."

"Cheeky brat?" M said with a grin as he stroked Kiriyo "Do you have any idea who you're talking to old man? They don't call me Video Game Genius M for nothing you know."

"I'm fully aware of who I'm talking to," returned Kiriyo "I just think it's about time somebody knock M down a peg."

The grin M returned, while foreign to Emu's face, matched perfectly with M's "We'll see about that."

Looking into M's eyes, Kiriyo struggled to hold back a moan. How the hell was a clumsy dork like Emu the same person as this guy?

"It's OK to moan Kiriyo-san," says M, pressing the head of Kiriyo's penis with his thumb "This is a game after all. What's the point if you aren't having fun?"

As if to prove his point, M releases a loud moan as Kiriyo strokes his lube covered penis. Contrast to M's deep, cool voice, the moans that escaped his lips where loud and high pitched. Those weren't M's moans, those were Emu's.

Fueled by Emu's, a moan escapes Kiriyo's lips. Grinning at the noise, M looks at Kiriyo with a dark look in his eyes "See? Was that so hard? You're going to lose the game anyway, so why not have fun with it? Just relax, I'm sure you're aware that the main event is just about to start."

Damn you M! Try as he might though, Kiriyo knew M wasn't the one to blame in this situation. He was the one who approached Emu and it was his idea to play a game with the young doctor. If he made any sort of effort to think with his head rather than his dick, Kiriyo would have remembered that, whenever a game was involved, M took over the Video Game Genius's body.

Really though, how could he resist such a cute guy like Emu. Everything about the young doctor made Kiriyo's heart skip a beat. His appearance, his passion for being a doctor, his clumsiness… especially his clumsiness.

"You're getting close aren't you?" asked M, releasing another moan in Emu's voice "Know I am. I gotta say though, you're really good with your hands. That's a pretty good thing, being a doctor and all."

Kiriyo opened his mouth to reply, like hell if he was going to let the kid score anymore victories then he already had, but he didn't even get a word out before another moan escaped his lips, once again verbally confirming the not so well kept secret that Kiriyo was enjoy this far more then he was willing to admit.

"You're really getting into this aren't you, Kiriyo-san?" M asked, moaning as he played with the precum that leaked from Kiriyo's penis "I'd say that now would be a good time to move on to the next part of our little game."

Not waiting for Kiriyo's confirmation, M removed his hand from Kiriyo's penis and, putting his hands around the older man's waist, repositioned Kiriyo so that he was lay down on his back.

"You need any help getting ready down there kid?" asked Kiriyo, rubbing his stomach as M moved in between his legs.

"Don't worry," assured M, a bottle of white lube in his hands "I think I'll manage."

Putting some lube on his hands, M opened up his legs to give Kiriyo a full view of his hole. Grinning at Kiriyo, M put two of his fingers up his ass.

"I must say kid, I'm kinda surprised that you volunteered to be penetrated" confessed Kiriyo, slowly stroking his dick as M continued to scissor himself "While I doubt Emu would have had any objections to me taking the lead, I figured that I would have to fight you tooth and nail to be the one penetrating.

M released a moan before reply in Emu's voice "Don't be silly Kiriyo-san. You're tall, strong, a very beautiful man. You're a man that any boy would be lucky to be penetrated by."

Emu released a loud moan before continuing in M's voice "Besides, who am I to turn such a wonderful combination on its head. You, the ride, and me, the rider, a combination forged in the heavens."

His job finished, Emu closes his eyes and releases a moan as his removes his fingers from his hole. Opening them, Kiriyo sees M staring back at him, a devil's grin plastered on his sweaty face. M crawls closer to Kiriyo, his eyes dark with lust, until finally coming to stop on top of the older man.

Taking a deep breath, Kiriyo sticks his lube-covered penis into M's waiting hole, a moan escape both boy's lips as he does so. Feeling Kiriyo's grip tighten around his hips, M begins to ride the older man. Seeing M prepare himself beforehand, Kiriya wastes little time before beginning to thrust into the boy.

Throwing his head back in pleasure, M made no attempt to hide the pleasure he felt as the older man plowed into him. With each thrust Kiriyo made into M, a high pitched moan escaped from Emu's lips.

Kiriyo did his best to hold back his moans. He was determined to make sure that this boy didn't get any more power then he already had. But as rubbed the young gamer's soft skin and listen to his sweet moans, he felt as though every one of his sense was being assaulted with sweet, sweet pleasure.

"See what I mean Kiriyo-san?" M asks, brushing the older man's hair out of his face "This… this is the perfect position for us to be in."

Unable to hold back any more, Kiriyo releases a loud cry of pleasure as he continues to pound into M, each thrust bringing him closer and closer to his sweet, sweet release. He wants to resist it, fight back against his true desire, but the longer he spent inside M, the closer he got to losing his mind with pleasure.

Against his better judgement, Kiriyo looks at the boy riding on top of him. Instead of seeing the cool, in control M playing him like a new video game, he sees the sweet, clumsy young intern named Emu. Instead of hardcore video game genius, he sees a cute young boy filled with just as much pleasure as he is. It's a sight that causes him to completely lose it, cumming inside him.

"Looks like I win the game," in the blink of any eye, Emu is replace with a grinning M. Taking hold of his cock, M strokes himself until he cums, his seed flying high enough to hit Kiriyo in the face and to decorate his chest.

"Ya, ya, ya" Kiriya says as M pulls himself off of his cock "Don't be so cheeky. I'll get you next time."

M simply chuckles as, Kiriyo's cum flowing out of his ass, he climbs up to lay next to the older man "I'll be ready any time of the day old man."

Wrapping his arm around the gamer, Kiriyo looks down at his companion to see Emu, his alter ego retired now that the game was over. Tired and covered in sweat, and a bit of cum, Emu wraps his arms around the older man and lays his head close to his neck, his eyes closed.

Shaking his head, Kiriyo simply sighed as he prepared to go to sleep himself. Closing his eyes, he hear one last thing before sleep overtook him.

"Thanks for playing Kiriyo-san."

 **Author's Note: I loved writing this story. Give Kiriyo's transformation, I think it's pretty clear where my inspiration came from. I love Kiriyo, I love Emu, and I love the idea of a cute, innocent looking boy harboring a secret evil horny side. Needless to say, I had a field day with this story. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

 **P.S. I'm having a lot of fun with Ex-aid and I hope we have a long, prosperous relationship. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**


End file.
